The present disclosure relates to an image generating device, an image generating method, a program, and a computer-readable information storage medium.
There is a technique in which a landscape or the like is shot by using a camera included in a portable terminal or the like and an image of computer graphics matching the image of the landscape is superimposed to display the image resulting from the superposition by a display device included in the portable terminal or the like (so-called augmented reality technique).